Global system for mobile communication (GSM) is one of the most widely wireless access systems in today's fast growing communication systems. GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
Conventional GSM systems provide for broadcast services, such as cell broadcast. When a cell broadcast is made, all clients of such systems receive the broadcast message. Conventional systems are only able to broadcast text messages and are unable to communicate additional information via cell broadcast. As such, wireless application protocol (WAP) messages or multimedia messaging service (MMS) information cannot be sent in the conventional cell broadcast message. This limits the amount of information that can be conveyed and reduces the usefulness of the cell broadcast functionality.